Searching for Her Mother
by Bethica
Summary: Max, Alec, her lil sister Liz, and Lydecker goes on a road trip to search for her mother *set after After the Dark...it will contain major spoilers if you haven't read the book yet*


Long Time No See  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belong to James Cameron and Fox. I own nothing from them. I just write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment.  
  
A/N: This is set after Dark Angel: After the Dark  
  
Also I'm putting my character Liz into this fanfic and btw she won't be the mutated transgenic, the reason I'm putting my character Liz into this fanfic, because Max's mother is also her biological mother as well.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, Max and Logan, walks out of the motel, "So, Max, how does it feel for saving the world?" as Logan asks Max  
  
"Great, no more Familiars, no more White, and no more being hunted ever again, it feels like a dawn of a new era"  
  
"It does, no more virus thing anymore, due to Kelpy"  
  
"Yeah" Max starts to feel, that she and her transgenic family, is going to have a life, as they always wanted for so long, now they can enter the light, with no Familiar and especially White hunting them down again. Also the transgenics and especially her deceased siblings can now rest in peace and now Max can be an ordinary girl that she always wanted since the escape of Manticore, back in '09, "Let's go back to Terminal City, to see what is going on and I wonder how Lydecker is feeling"  
  
"Probably with a massive hang over," as Logan laugh for a moment, Logan is finally he and Max are officially an item, since this virus thing is gone and nothing can't interfere with their relationships, Logan walks over toward in the vehicle and went inside the driver's side, as Max went to the other side and she went into the passenger side, "I'm guessing, in a few hours you and Lydecker will leave the country or whatever to find your mother"  
  
"Yeah, it will be scary, going on a road trip with Lydecker"  
  
"I know the feeling," as Logan puts the keys into the car and he turns the key and starts to run, "So who are you going to take on your little adventure, just incase Lydecker, if he betrays you, like last time"  
  
"I don't know, we will figure this out, when we get to Terminal City"  
  
"Sure"  
  
***  
  
At Terminal City, Mole, the lizard man, watches Lydecker at all cost, Mole hates this man, because he is Manticore and he did a lot of evil things to Manticore. Mole wanted to kill him, but Max, yelled at him, wanting him alive, what for? Then she told him, that he will help find her mother. Mole looks at him, staring at him, watching him move a bit, while sleeping, tied to a chair, he takes out a new cigar into his mouth and begins to smoke it. Lydecker starts to wake up a bit, by smelling the lit cigar, he opens his eyes, and he sees the lizard man, and he looks up at Mole, "Good morning, how do you feel?"  
  
"Like crap"  
  
"Oh well, you deserved it," as Mole is chuckling  
  
"I will take that as a compliment" Lydecker moved his head around because the way he is been sleeping, he has a pain, along with that he has a headache, "so, how long you transgenic lived here at Terminal City?"  
  
"About six months or so, why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason" he looks around, "is this where you keep your prisoners or let say hostages?"  
  
"Maybe" he takes a pause, "You're the first"  
  
"Don't I feel so lucky?"  
  
"Hahahaha, that stinks to be you" as he laugh and chomp down his cigar," suddenly, Mole's cell phone ring, "Go for Mole," its Max, "Hey Max, Lydecker is awake, so how far are you two away from Terminal City?" He takes a pause, "Ok" he hangs up, "In ten minutes you will be leaving Terminal City, then again you have to leave, cuz 'ordinaries' can't stay long"  
  
Lydecker said nothing, he just stared at the lizard man, he can't wait to get out of Terminal City and go on a road trip with Max, to find her mother, then after finding her mother, and he has other plans for the transgenics and especially "his" kids.  
  
***  
  
Logan, stops the car at Terminal City and the two got out of the car and they went over to the fence, "Get Alec and some of the transgenics to help me put down the fence down," said Max  
  
Logan nods and he went over to the hole of the metal fence and went through it, he walks a bit faster, to get into the building, because humans can't stay long, due to the toxins, Terminal City is a good place for the transgenics to live, because the toxins doesn't bother them, because they are immune to it and the ordinaries don't like coming near here, because the toxins makes them sick and if they stay here too long, they can die.  
  
Logan walks into the main part of Terminal City and he notices most of the transgenics are packing up, some are leaving TC, so they can leave the darkness and enter the light as they always wanted, now is the time to do so. He sees Alec, talking to Joshua, "Alec"  
  
Alec looks at Logan and he smiles at him, "Hey Logan, where's Max?"  
  
"Outside of the fence, we need several transgenics to take the fence down"  
  
"Ok" Alec looks at several X3's and X5's, "Hey, you guys, let's help Max" They nod and they went past Logan, Alec walks over to Logan, "So, how was last night"  
  
"That's classified"  
  
Alec nods and he gets the concept, in what did happen last night, "Oh, I get ya" he starts to crack up laughing and stops, "Ok, let's go" Alec and Logan leaves the main HQ of TC.  
  
**  
  
The transgenics and Logan begin to help each other, cutting down the fence down, "Ok guys, were almost there," said Max, about 30 minutes later, they took the fence down, "This looks real good, feels like were free"  
  
"Not exactly," said a young female, behind Max, , she stands about 5ft away from them, she is about 18 years old, she has brown hair, black eyes, 5ft.5", slim, has a good body figure, she wears black boots, blue tight jeans and black sleeveless shirt.  
  
Max turns around sharply, she sees the young girl, she looks awfully familiar, Logan and everyone else turns around, to see who the heck this girl is, "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm surprise me you don't remember me well"  
  
"Do you know Max?" said Alec, turning his head at the young female and then at Max, "Max, do you know her?"  
  
"I don't really remember her, a lot has happen," said Max, talking to Alec, and she turns her head back at the girl, "Do you have a name?"  
  
"Liz Guevara"  
  
Max stood there frozen, staring the young girl, she has the same last name as her, "I know that name," she said to herself, in a low tone of voice  
  
"Yeah, I haven't see you in a while Maxie, the last time I saw you, it was before Ben's death"  
  
"Beth?" said Max, walking a bit slow towards her...biological sister. Alec stood there frozen, staring at Max and then at the girl "Liz" or "Beth", Alec never knew Max had a sister, meaning a real one, why she never mentions about her sister.  
  
"Max, why did you never mention about your sister?" said Alec questioning her, he turns to Logan, "You knew about this?" Logan nod his head at him, "Whoa, why keeping it so classified?"  
  
"Because" she turns to Alec, she begins to have flash-backs of Ben aka X5- 493 and then it fades away, "Your clone to Ben"  
  
"Yeah, kinda unlucky ain't it?" he paused for a moment, "Where were you after Ben's death?"  
  
"She took off, she hated me, for killing Ben," said Max, "It was sort of a good thing, that she left, because she couldn't deal with no more, of our siblings death, but when I killed Ben, it was different, she took it so hard"  
  
"Why? Was she in love with the psycho?" replied Alec, Max nods her head, "Whoa" he thought for a moment, he bounce back, "whoa", Max glared her eyes at Alec, "Ok ok"  
  
Max takes a deep breath, because of Alec, "Alec, check on Lydecker" Alec nods and he leaves the conversation, she turns back to Liz, "Sorry, about Alec, he a wise guy"  
  
"I notice" she looks at Max for a second, "Lydecker's alive?"  
  
"Yeah, I sort of help him out of the Familiar building, before the building went ka-boom"  
  
"Why? He killed our sibs"  
  
"He know where Mom is"  
  
"Max, why do you believe him? Last time, he betrayed you"  
  
"Why would he come up such a thing? Before the Familiar 'loony' bin blew up?"  
  
"Because he is smart and tricky, did you learn anything back at Manticore?"  
  
Max looks at her sibling for a moment, when she said, 'did you learn anything back at Manticore?' that phrase is repeating itself over and over again inside of Max's head. Why would her sibling say such a thing, she hated Manticore and she escaped with her and her 12 brothers and sisters back in the winter of '09.  
  
Alec comes out of Terminal City, with Lydecker, he is holding him, as if Lydecker is drunk, "He needs some fresh air; TC was making him a little qezy." Alec puts him to the ground and handcuffs one of his hands to a pole, so he won't escape.  
  
Lydecker look at Liz, one of "his" kid, "Hello Beth, long time no see"  
  
"Same to you Deck," replied Liz, Max looks at her, "Looks like I have a lot of explaining to do"  
  
"Gee, that is what I was thinking of, what the heck is wrong with you? Manticore, you actually liked that place? Being brainwashed? Working for the bad guys? Lil sister, what were you thinking?"  
  
"Max, calm down," said Lydecker  
  
Max turns to Lydecker, "You know something do you?"  
  
"Maybe" Max used her flash-like speed and she grabs Lydecker by the throat.  
  
"What the heck you did to her?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"And do I expect to believe that?" as she squeezes a little harder, "I should of bury you down to the ground with the nut case Familiars, but no I let you live, so you can help me find my mother"  
  
"Believe me or not, I did nothing to her, it was Renfro"  
  
"What the heck did she did to her?" as she releases the grip and she backs up away from Lydecker, allowing him to speak, she sort of believes him, because Renfro is more evil than Lydecker.  
  
"The same thing she did to Brin," said Liz, "When I was in Seattle, for a couple of weeks after Ben's death, I saw Brin, on the grounding feigning to be hurt, I didn't know she was working with Manticore also I was about 16- 17 years old, at the time."  
  
"Then you got captured by Manticore?" said Max  
  
She nods her head, Alec looks at Liz, "Why did Renfro, didn't mention about you, back at Manticore?"  
  
"She was looking for something in the X5's DNA, the same way she did to Tinga," said Max, "But why didn't she did to Brin?" she turns to her little sister, Liz, "And you?"  
  
Liz didn't know what to say, she didn't know why Renfro didn't waste her or Brin, "I don't really know"  
  
"Liz, I wanna know something," said Logan, "When you got captured by Manticore, and was brainwashed like erasing everthing else, making you like the rest of the X-Series, how did you remember Max and your past?"  
  
Liz has no clue why she remember everything else, "I really don't know and how I was able to?"  
  
"Their technology, had some kind of effect toward you, but not to Brin," replied Lydecker  
  
"Sandeman" said Max, "Liz is part of something to? I'm the messiah and she is what? Moses?"  
  
"Whatever it is, we need to look for your mother, so Max, may I call you Max," said Lydecker, "We need to take someone with us, so its me, you, Liz, and"  
  
"Logan," said Max  
  
"I think Max, he want one of the transgenics, just in case"  
  
"He's is right, Max, you will see your lover boy soon," said Lydecker, "So who it will be?"  
  
"Alec," said Max, "So it will be me, you, Liz, and Alec, going on a road trip, to search for me and Liz's mother"  
  
(Chapter 2 coming up) 


End file.
